<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness is a Long Walk by GreninjaPrime, RedLily1104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560198">Happiness is a Long Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime'>GreninjaPrime</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104'>RedLily1104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time, Practice, and Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Low sodium content, Puppies, Slapstick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Happiness is a warm puppy.</p>
</blockquote>     — Charles Schulz<p>Happiness makes the world go round. As well as pushing your feet forward. Or meeting new people thanks to a happy puppy.</p><p>A collection of one-shots featuring Amaia and her dog, Diego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time, Practice, and Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Journal for the Occasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heroes don't always wear capes. Sometimes, they have puppies and a working phone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Summertime afternoons had a certain charm to them. Be it the clear blue skies, the waning heat, or the clean smell of the air after a rain, there was a distinct charm. There weren’t as many people around on the streets. And there wasn’t as much pressure to be ready for the day. It also wasn’t as hot as it was back in Spain. Meaning it was more tolerable to be out and about this time of day. One particular redhead living next to a bakery took advantage of this to walk her dog today. And goodness was it needed.</p><p>            Diego had been such a good boy today. So much so Amaia decided he deserved a treat when they got home.</p><p>            “Aye, lobito,” she said, pausing to scratch him behind the ears. “What's got you on such good behavior today?”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>            Arf!</strong> </em>
</p><p>            Amaia smiled, happy to see her little boy already learning such good habits. Did Marinette give him a treat or something? He’d been behaving ever since she visited this morning. If that was so, then she should promise visits from Marinette as a reward for behaving. That is if Marinette would allow it. She and the puppy got along so well, most would think <em>Marinette</em> was the owner rather than Amaia.</p><p>            Not that she minded. She’d grown to enjoy being around the designer.</p><p>            The owner and her dog walked at a leisurely pace, simply enjoying the sights Paris had to offer. It was different from Salomon’s hometown in Andalusia, she will admit. She couldn’t feel or smell the sea breeze blowing in from the south (it came from the north in this part of the world). And there were more people here than in Salomon’s town.</p><p>            It wasn’t unwelcome, but it took some getting used to.</p><p>            They paused in front of a bench on the sidewalk. Amaia pulled out her phone to check the time. Diego sat on his haunches and waved his front paws in the air. Amaia looked down at the puppy, a small smile tugging at her lips. Was Diego wanting to be held? He would always paw her knee if he wanted to be held. And he was. The husky puppy whined and pawed at her knee, giving her the big, fat eyes of begging. Amaia’s resolve was weakened. She put her phone away and knelt to the ground.</p><p>            “Spoiled puppy,” she murmured while she scooped him up in her arms. Rising, she shifted enough so she could sit down comfortably on the bench. It was time to rest their feet, anyway. They would need it for the trek home.</p><p>            Diego rested his little head on her arm. Smiling, and with a warm fondness, Amaia scratched him behind his ears. His eyes closed. His little tongue lolled out in content and happiness. His tail wagged subtly. He was the picture of perfect content while he lay resting in her arms. And just because she felt like it, Amaia gently rocked the little puppy to sleep.</p><p>            What a nice feeling it was, bonding with a small animal. In the time she has had him, she certainly got a taste for what motherhood felt like. At least, what being a “mother” to a puppy was like. Feeding him. Taking him to the vet. Comforting him whenever he was unhappy or sad. Of course, it also included the unpleasant parts. Such as cleaning odorous yellow puddles or keeping him away from choking hazards. Not to mention, being woken up in the middle of the night to go potty. Or just a puppy barking at the pigeons.</p><p>            Was this how Mireya felt about her, Amaia wondered. A faint part of her hoped it was the case. Mireya had been with her since she had been in diapers. And Mireya herself had been around for far longer than Amaia had been alive. It was a comforting thought, knowing Mireya would never turn her back on her even in dire times.</p><p>            Perhaps that was why she had been persistent about Amaia charging her phone? Salomon’s phone battery finally died earlier this morning. To the point it no longer charged. Hence, he was at the electronics store getting a new one. Which left the other household members to their devices. Figuratively and literally.</p><p>            Amaia checked the clock on her phone, which was at 99% charge. In time to hear her puppy snoring.</p><p>            “Asleep already, lobito?”</p><p>            One look at Diego confirmed it. The puppy was indeed fast asleep on her arm. Dreaming away while protected from harm. What did puppies dream about before they became dogs, Amaia ruminated. Did they dream about bones, toys, friends, owners? It was a mystery, the inner workings of a dog’s mind. Amaia wondered briefly if she should include dog psychology alongside her pursuit in music. But then again, as Mireya and Salomon say, she was still young. She had time to decide if she wanted to pursue anything besides music.</p><p>            Besides, Diego had been a good boy. Let him sleep for now. She would wake him when it was time to head home.</p><p>            Movement in her peripheral caught her attention. As did the sound of sniffling. She looked out of the corner of her eye. The sound was coming from down the sidewalk. And the source of it seemed… distressed.</p><p>            She could see two young girls walking down. Both had their hair in pigtails, but one was a redhead while the other wore hers in tight braids. The red-haired girl had pink star earrings dangling from her ears, a purple scarf tucked fashionably around her neck. Her blouse was a soft baby blue (thanks, Marinette) and she wore brown pants complete with knee-high boots. Her companion, a dark-skinned girl, had a bright pink shirt coupled with long green pants and dark pink shoes.</p><p>            The redhead of the duo, Amaia pinpointed, was the source of the crying.</p><p>            Were they lost? It seemed like it. The dark-skinned girl kept repeatedly pressing buttons on her phone, to no avail. The redhead didn’t look like she had her phone on her person. And now that she was paying more attention, where were their parents? They couldn’t have been older than Andres, and she knew what he could get up to without adult supervision.</p><p>            Perhaps… they had gotten separated? There was only one way to find out: by asking them directly. But she was no good at approaching people and being sociable, she knew. There had to be some way she could safely approach them without scaring them off.</p><p>            She looked down at her dog. And a plan begin to form. She began by tickling her puppy awake. With a yawn, Diego awoke. And with a movement of her eyes, Amaia directed his attention to the two girls. Carefully, she set him down on the concrete. With a hand signal she knew he would recognize, she gave him the command to approach the girls. He obeyed, trotting happily to the duo.</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            Diego barked, getting their attention. And like the attention-hungry little puppy he was, he pawed at their pantlegs. It seemed to work. The redhead no longer looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her attention was fixated on the puppy. Diego jumped, happy at the prospect of making a new friend or two.</p><p>            The redhead knelt. “Who are you?” she asked. Diego barked a happy bark. And he spun in joy. He yipped and play bowed, his tail wagging on overdrive. Both girls giggled, their worries fading to the background.</p><p>            Without warning, the other girl looked up. “Miss?” she called. “Is this your dog?” Amaia stepped up, approaching them.</p><p>            “He is,” she said. “Sorry about that. I'm still getting him used to people.” Looking down, she was met with the sight of Diego still pawing at the girls’ pantlegs. “Though it seems there's not much issue with that.”</p><p>            He certainly had their attention. And she could see it in their eyes the wish to play with him. The red-haired girl of the duo crouched to tickle him.</p><p>            “Milly, wait!” the other girl cried. She reached out and pulled the girl’s hand back. “You can't just touch someone's dog. This isn't Kiwi.”</p><p>            Milly, the red-haired girl, stopped. A guilty grin appeared on her face. Apparently, from what she’d just heard, it wasn’t uncommon to pet a certain dog named Kiwi without permission from the owner. Was he some sort of open secret or something? She didn’t know. While Amaia knew Diego was cute, it was nice to see they respected the part about asking before petting. As for Kiwi, she had a feeling she knew that name from somewhere…</p><p>            Oh, it was the name of Odd’s dog. No wonder it sounded familiar. Still, she brushed that thought aside to address the two girls.</p><p>            “It’s fine,” Amaia said. She knelt to meet Milly at eye level. “Do you want to pet him?”</p><p>            Milly’s eyes brightened. “Yes, please.” Her companion stood off to the side, watching. Carefully, and gently, Amaia instructed Milly on how to gain Diego’s trust.</p><p>            “Don't move too quickly. Do it like this.”</p><p>            She demonstrated to Milly how to hold a hand out to a dog. Never a fist or they will perceive it as an attack. Amaia was still, her hand hovering close to Diego’s nose. He sniffed, already familiar with the scent. And Milly watched keenly as a hawk. So far so good. Once Diego was done sniffing Amaia’s hand, Milly held hers out in front of him. Just as she had seen Amaia do. Thus far, Milly’s attempt was going well. Until Amaia saw Diego opening his mouth.</p><p>            “Ah! No!” She hurriedly pushed Milly’s hand away, surprising her. “No, lobito. No,” she scolded.</p><p>            “Lobito?” the other girl questioned.</p><p>            “It means ‘little wolf’. Just something I say,” Amaia explained. Standing, she turned to Milly again. “Sorry. I think pettings will have to wait.” Because, she belatedly remembered, Diego was teething. Milly’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>            “Awww…”</p><p>            It wasn’t fun having to relay the news. Doubly so when Milly was doing so well. She had remained still and let Diego sniff her hand. And she even listened to what she was being told. It wasn’t fair Milly wouldn’t get to pet him. But it would’ve been less fun if Diego’s teeth got a hold of her hand. What could be done…</p><p>            An idea came when she remembered she had Diego’s bone in her bag.</p><p>            “Just a moment…” she rummaged through her bag until she found the bone. “There.” She knelt again, this time holding it out to Diego.</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            The puppy stood on his hind legs, eager to receive his bone. His little jaws opened wide, welcoming the bone. So happy was he, his teeth almost grazed his owner’s fingers. Amaia jerked her hand back as soon as Diego had his bone. She waved her hand, attempting to soothe the frayed feeling. Good grief, that was close. That was another thing she would need to work on. His biting habit.</p><p>            “Serves me right for forgetting he's still teething,” she muttered under her breath. She blew on her hand, not minding the looks she was getting from Milly and her friend.</p><p>            “Is he still safe to pet?” Milly asked.</p><p>            “He is,” Amaia confirmed. “Just keep your fingers away from his mouth.” Milly breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to the side, Amaia observed the other girl. She hadn’t spoken much, aside from a question or two. And between her and Milly, she seemed to be the less impulsive one of the duo. She was eying the puppy, a question bubbling in the back of her mind. Did she want to pet Diego, too? It couldn’t hurt to ask.</p><p>            “Do you want to pet him, too?” Amaia asked. The other girl hesitated. After a short pause, she nodded her head. Amaia smiled, gesturing for her to come join them. A wide grin graced the other girl’s face. She was more than happy to join in playing with Diego. Just like with Milly, she instructed her on how to gain Diego’s trust. An extra bit of caution was taken now that Amaia remembered he was teething. But soon, both girls were petting him. Safely, Amaia added.</p><p>            She turned to the other girl. “What’s your name?” she asked.</p><p>            “Tamiya.”</p><p>            Amaia couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto her face. “Hello, Tamiya. I'm Amaia.”</p><p>            “That rhymes,” Milly quipped. All three laughed and were back to playing with Diego after. Minutes passed, and the girls were becoming well-acquainted with Diego. Talking with them, Amaia learned they went to Kadic. The same school Jeremie and his friends attended. The initial surprise passed, and Amaia was soon losing the awkwardness she usually felt around new people. They were a grade younger, around Andres’s age she confirmed. Though that still left the bigger question hanging in the air.</p><p>            “What exactly were you two doing?” Amaia asked. Milly and Tamiya went dead silent, their eyes finding sudden interest in the ground beneath them. For a while, neither of them spoke, even with Diego barking for attention. Milly looked away, Tamiya hastily cobbled together a coherent sentence in between long pauses. Until finally:</p><p>            “We’re… lost.” Amaia looked at her. “We can't find our parents, Milly doesn't have her phone, and mine is dead.”</p><p>            “…oh.”</p><p>            So <em>that’s</em> what was happening. A day with family and friends, she guessed, somehow resulted in these two getting lost to the point they couldn’t find their parents. And with Tamiya’s phone dead, Milly’s phone being who knows where, they had no way to contact their parents. And with Milly’s reaction bordering on tears just earlier…</p><p>            … alright, that’s it.</p><p>            Amaia stood up, much to Milly and Tamiya’s confusion. “Follow me,” she said. “We're heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.”</p><p>            “What about our parents?” Milly asked. Amaia pulled out her phone. Checking the battery, it was still at 99% charge.</p><p>            “Use my phone to call them,” she instructed. “Tell them to meet us at the bakery.”</p><p>            She could’ve sworn their eyes brightened so much, it would rival Adrien’s status as Paris’s sunshine boy. Scratch that, it would put a light bulb out of its misery.</p><p>            “Okay,” Milly said, reaching for the phone.</p><p>            “Let me call them, Milly,” Tamiya said. “You mostly use your phone for the voice recorder.” At which, Milly blushed in embarrassment. The decision was made. Amaia lent Tamiya her phone to use. While Tamiya entered the number to call their parents, Amaia took out a small bottle from her bag.</p><p>            “Need some hand sanitizer?” she asked Milly.</p><p>            “Okay.” Milly held her hands out for the hand sanitizer. Amaia squirted some into her hand, then her own. The call to the parents in the meantime seemed to pick up. Tamiya was now speaking to some adults who sounded worried and frightened. Which melted away into relief upon hearing the girls were safe and being escorted to a place where they could be picked up. Amaia, meanwhile, readied Diego for the trek home.</p><p>            “Come along, lobito.” She gently tugged on his leash. “We're going home now.”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            The puppy got to his feet and surrendered his bone to Amaia. Who then safely tucked it away into the bag.</p><p>            “What kind of dog is he?” Milly asked.</p><p>            “Siberian husky.”</p><p>            “Those are big dogs.”</p><p>            “And they're energetic little play machines.”</p><p>            The best example in front of them: the husky puppy named Diego. Who was now ready to head home and lay in his new bed. And speaking of being ready to head home, Tamiya had finished the call. Smiling, she handed Amaia’s phone back to her.</p><p>            “Thank you,” she said.</p><p>            “You’re welcome.” Amaia put the phone back into her bag. “Hand sanitizer?”</p><p>            “I’m good.”</p><p>            Thus they started on the journey to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Diego trotted ahead, his little tail high and wagging like a metronome. Along the way, Amaia made small talk with Milly and Tamiya. They were pleasant. They reminded her somewhat of Andres minus his mischief. That much she could appreciate.</p><p>            “You're pretty,” Milly said suddenly. “Do you have a boyfriend?”</p><p>            All of Amaia’s mental cognitions screeched to a halt. “… why do you ask?” She tugged on the collar of her turtleneck.</p><p>            “We know someone at school who had a crush on this girl named Yumi, so we were making sure you're safe,” Tamiya said. Alarm bells started going off in Amaia’s head. Sirens warning her to stop or else she’ll trip into the great unknown that was teenage romance.</p><p>            “That-that's appreciated.”</p><p>            The color of her face was starting to match the color of her hair, thinking about Ben. Sure, he had strange thought processes and could weird out anyone who didn’t know him well. But he was kind and brave. He possessed a warmth that made one feel at home. And his smile…</p><p>            “Is he cute?”</p><p>            “Yes.”</p><p>            Amaia cursed herself the minute that word left her mouth. Because, she now realized, she had confirmed to two younger girls she had feelings for a boy. A boy who, she had just admitted, was cute. Oh, crap.</p><p>            “Do you kiss him a lot?”</p><p>            “No!”</p><p>            “Aww, does that mean you don't love him?”</p><p>            <em>What?!</em></p><p>            “What? No, I do. I—”</p><p>            Amaia shut her trap the minute she registered what she had just said. The wide grins on the faces of Milly and Tamiya told her everything she needed to know. And she knew, the sensible part of her brain was saying, she had walked straight into it like a dummy. Crap.</p><p>            “Then that means you kiss him a lot.”</p><p>            “She's in love, Tamiya. It's so sweet.”</p><p>            On the surface, Amaia was the perfect picture of restraint. Inside, however, there was a great deal of internal screaming. Not helping matters was these two girls pressing about her love life. Compounded by the dang dog looking like he was laughing at her expense. Were their parents here yet? Seeing the bakery up ahead, there was no sign of them. And there was no sign of the questions ending, either. Double crap.</p><p>            “Do either of you want some snacks?” Amaia asked, hoping the topic change would divert attention from her crush.</p><p>            “Yes, please.”</p><p>            Good, good. They weren’t asking about her crush. Keep it that way, please.</p><p>            Walking up to the bakery, Amaia peeked inside. Marinette was helping at the front, putting the baked goods into their display cases and restocking the inventory. Perfect. Amaia drummed her fingers on the glass outside. Followed by a knock on the glass, catching Mr. Dupain’s attention. He tapped Marinette’s shoulder and gestured to the group outside. Marinette’s eyes widened. She mouthed something along the lines of “Just a sec”, before bolting like a lightning bolt to the outside of the store. She gaped seeing Amaia with two unfamiliar girls standing right outside.</p><p>            “Amaia. What the heck?”</p><p>            “Lost child situation. Said we'd meet the parents here,” Amaia reported. Marinette blinked, switching her focus from her neighbor to her companions. And back again. She straightened up, making eye contact with the girls.</p><p>            “Hi,” she greeted.</p><p>            “Hi,” Milly said.</p><p>            “We were just asking Amaia about her boyfriend,” Tamiya added. Amaia cursed her nonexistent luck that very moment. Marinette’s confused expression said everything they needed to know. Or, at least she did.</p><p>            “No, we just finished,” Milly interjected.</p><p>            “Did we?”</p><p>            “Boyfriend?…”</p><p>            Marinette turned to Amaia, whose face was now an interesting shade of red.</p><p>            “… what’s on sale today?”</p><p>            Minutes later, the group of four girls and one puppy were sitting outside on the sidewalk. All enjoying freshly baked croissants Marinette had gotten for them. Who had paid would remain a secret between them till the ends of the earth. So, to lighten the mood, Marinette made small talk with Milly and Tamiya.</p><p>            “So you're from Kadic?” Marinette asked.</p><p>            “We are,” Tamiya confirmed. Milly puffed up her chest proudly.</p><p>            “We're the school news reporters,” she said. “Your Ace Reporters, Milly and Tamiya.”</p><p>            “Oh, how cool.”</p><p>            <em>Not so cool when they mention boyfriends</em>, Amaia mused. She continued munching on her croissant while listening to the other three.</p><p>            “The girls over at AIM would love you two,” Marinette cooed.</p><p>            “Who?” Milly asked.</p><p>            “My school has a news club. A trio,” Marinette explained. She proceeded to tell Milly and Tamiya all about the indie news channel the AIM Archives. Consisting of the anchors Aurore and Mireille. Filmed by their camerawoman Iris. All three of whom attended Marinette’s school. Milly and Tamiya’s eyes widened in admiration. Because holy cow! These three were accomplished journalists and news reporters! Meeting them would be a dream come true!</p><p>            Amaia, meanwhile, kept an eye out for their parents. During a story Marinette was telling them, two cars pulled up.</p><p>            “Are those your parents?”</p><p>            Tamiya looked up. “That’s them!” she exclaimed.</p><p>            Two couples exited the cars. Milly lept to her feet and ran to her parents. Tamiya followed not long after. The reunion was joyous, the parents happy to see their girls again. Hugs were had. Tears of joy were shed. Overall, it was a heartwarming reunion.</p><p>            The parents thanked the two older girls. To which, Marinette chirped a “you’re welcome,” while Amaia kept a polite response. Diego sniffed the air, wondering where his new playmates were going. The adults led their daughters to the cars, where they were safely loaded up and buckled in. Milly and Tamiya rolled down the windows.</p><p>            “<em>Thank you, Amaia!</em>” they called in unison. Amaia smiled, waving bye to them. Soon, the cars drove off, taking them home and away from the bakery. Diego whined, crying for the absence of his new playmates. Amaia scratched him behind the ears.</p><p>            “Cheer up, lobito. We'll see them again.”</p><p>            After today, she could use a nap. A long nap, with no dreams, and no way to embarrass her whatsoever. Judging by the look on Marinette’s face, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.</p><p>            “So what was that they were saying about a boyfriend?”</p><p>            “Nothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Red Lily:</b> Your tsundere is showing, Amaia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Songs for Man’s Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music is a language universal to all. Even to rambunctiously cute puppies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>GreninjaPrime:</b> Dogs are the best judges of character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Another sunny afternoon in Paris. Another daily-scheduled walk. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and people were milling about. The grass on the side of the roads was green and the pigeons were flying overhead.            </p><p>            Shouldn’t all that be reserved for springtime? Whatever.</p><p>            Amaia couldn’t give a rat’s rear end about it, anyway. Today on their walk, Diego was running circles around her. Both in a literal sense and in a figurative sense. And barking up a storm. He was barking nonstop. At a tree, at a stoplight, at random strangers, at other dogs, at birds. At <em>everything</em>. His energy was at a record high. As if it wasn’t enough she had to chase him around the house earlier. What in the world did he eat today?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>            Arf!</strong> </em>
</p><p>            Diego ran around his owner. Who, despite her frazzled state, had a firm grip on his leash. What the heck is up today? He was so well-behaved a while ago. Not that it mattered much. The heat was sweltering today. And she was wearing long sleeves. Long sleeves in hot weather. What a genius idea, that was. Today had <em>not</em> been her day.</p><p>            “<em>Ah!</em>”</p><p>            In her daze, Amaia did not see how often Diego was running circles around her. Looking down, she could see Diego had wrapped his leash right around her legs. When she was looking elsewhere. Oh, great.</p><p>            Hopping over to a street lamp, she gripped onto the thing to steady herself. “Aye, lobito…” she muttered to herself. Diego barked a happy bark, no care in the world whatsoever. She grumbled, thinking about enforcing nap time as a discipline. Amaia got to work untangling her legs from his leash. Loop by loop, bit by bit, she released herself from the shackles of an energetic puppy’s rampage. Grumbling all the while. Perhaps, after this walk was over, she would take a nice, long nap. Perhaps.</p><p>            She removed the last loop, and she could’ve sworn she heard someone playing guitar. Wait, a guitar? Was that a guitar she was hearing? She glanced up. Who was playing guitar this far out in town? Was she hearing things? Because it was such a nice tune. And whoever was playing that song had skilled hands, for sure. Amaia smiled, leaning against the street lamp to enjoy the song. What a calming tune, it was. She could feel her frayed nerves smoothing out by listening to the song.</p><p>            Ah, water. She needed water. Dang thirst. Interrupting listening to a good song. Amaia reached into the bag. Rummaging, she turned items left and right in search of the desired water. Where did she put that water bottle?</p><p>            … where is it? Is it not in the bag? Last she saw it, it was on the counter. Amaia increased her rate of searching, thirst driving her every motion. Don’t tell her she forgot the bottle.</p><p>            Oh, crap. <em>She did forget it!</em></p><p>            She growled, sounding drier than she usually would. Her throat was beginning to feel parched. And no doubt Diego would need water soon, too. She looked down, ready to give some soothing words to her puppy.</p><p>            … only to see his leash was gone.</p><p>            “Ah! Diego!” she cried. Her head whipped around. Side to side. Left to right. Searching for her runaway pup. He wasn’t far, thank goodness. And neither was he that fast. “Diego!” she called again. Spotting the puppy trotting towards someone playing a guitar, she sprinted.</p><p>            “Diego! Get back here!”</p><p>            The puppy’s ears perked up. He jumped on his stubby legs to face his owner. Who was now catching up to him at breakneck speed.</p><p>            “Diego!”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            The guitar music was closer now. She slid, reaching for Diego’s leash. Her hand extended, the leash was within her grasp. She could pick up the puppy now and head back home. She was so close!</p><p>            “<em>Agh!</em>”</p><p>            And then her face met the asphalt. Beside her, the guitarist halted his playing. Startled out of his mind. She felt eyes looking down at her, wondering what had just happened. Her forehead was beginning to sting, scraped by the concrete on the sidewalk. At least she got a hold of the leash. And nothing in her bag spilled.</p><p>            “Uh,” a voice above her drawled. “Are you alright?”</p><p>            Amaia held up a finger for a moment of silence. Her head was starting to throb at the front. Respectfully, he (she was sure it was a he) did. Giving herself a moment to recollect and recompose, she looked up. An older boy with blue hair, a Jagged Stone shirt, and a blue jacket looked back down. Concern colored the emotion in his eyes. On his knees was a black and white guitar. Was it his?</p><p>            Embarrassment flooded her features. Her face heated up, turning as bright red as her hair. And she could see Diego wagging his little tail. Not only did she fall in front of a cute boy (Ben was still cuter), she looked like a hobo. Perfect.</p><p>            “I'll take that as a no,” the guitarist said. Amaia groaned on the inside, already lamenting where this was going. She grasped her head, feeling the sting from the impact. Her nose wasn’t bleeding. But it seems her forehead took the brunt of the fall. Ow.</p><p>            A sound to her right. She guessed it was him putting his guitar down. He stood up and knelt. “Here,” he said, extending his hand. “Let's sit you on here.” He gently took hold of Amaia’s hand. Slow and steady, he helped her stand.</p><p>            “Thank you…”</p><p>            The bench where he was sitting wasn’t too far off, thank goodness. Her knees wobbling, she sat down with some help.</p><p>            “There.”</p><p>            “Thank you.”</p><p>            Her head didn’t feel as light as it did before. She could feel the creeping dizziness fading. Her focus, still, was wavering. She squeezed her eyes shut. A futile attempt to block out the stinging sensation in her forehead.</p><p>            <em><strong>Whine…</strong></em></p><p>            What the… was that Diego? His leash was in her hand, so why—</p><p>            A sudden and warm pressure on her hand. Amaia opened one eye to see Diego resting his head on her hand.</p><p>            Oh.</p><p>            He was trying to comfort his master.</p><p>            How cute.</p><p>            Another whine and Diego placed a paw on her knee.</p><p>            … cute. The guitarist chuckled, seeing the show of affection from the puppy. Amaia mustered some willpower to move her free hand away from her forehead. All so she could give her little boy ear scratches. Which he seemed to enjoy, going by the contented look on his face.</p><p>            It didn’t last long thanks to a store bell ringing. Again, Amaia lamented the cutting short of the cuteness. Her head was throbbing.</p><p>            The guitarist looked over. “Jules, hey.”</p><p>            Jules? Who was that? Amaia followed his line of sight. Which landed upon a familiar-looking girl with black and purple hair. Complete with goth-looking clothes in the same shade of purple. She held up a bag full of things. Bought from the store she just exited, Amaia presumed.</p><p>            “I got the stuff you asked for,” the girl said. Her gaze wandered from the guitarist to the redhead sitting on the bench. Her eyes widened. She took a step back. Amaia half-expected her eyes to be full of fear. But instead, they were full of… compassion? Concern? She didn’t seem scared at all.</p><p>            “I-Is she alright?” the girl stammered. Oh. How… nice. She was concerned. She was concerned about her. That was nice. It was nice.</p><p>            “Nothing serious,” Amaia reassured. Although she was back to gripping her head in moments.</p><p>            “You fell flat on your face on the sidewalk,” the guitarist pointed out. Much to Amaia’s growing horror. Because yes. She did, in fact, fall flat on her face on the sidewalk. In full view of the guitarist. She knew she couldn’t blame her puppy, as cute as he was. Because she did the stupid falling. No one else. Wasn’t falling usually Marinette’s job?</p><p>            Her face flushed red yet again. “… how bad does it look?”</p><p>            “Ehh…” the girl drawled out. “Well…” She tapped her fingers together, having given the guitarist the bag.</p><p>            “You're not bleeding, so that's good.”</p><p>            Noted. Thanks.</p><p>            “Still doesn't look nice though,” the girl added. She peered at Amaia’s left side. “Your left side is scraped up some.”</p><p>            Amaia jolted. “Oh, crap. Is it?” She touched the side of her face. And immediately winced.</p><p>            The answer to her question? It was.</p><p>            The guitarist spoke up. “I have some— <em>whoa!</em>”</p><p>
  <em> <strong>            Arf!</strong> </em>
</p><p>All three looked down. In time to see Diego was pawing the guitarist’s knees. Yipping and begging for attention. Hearts filled the girl's eyes. Amusement filled Amaia’s. The guitarist didn’t know what to do. Because there was a cute puppy pawing and begging for attention. But on the other hand, it was not his dog. So did he have permission to pet him?</p><p>            “Uhh…” he drawled.</p><p>            “That's my dog,” Amaia pointed out.</p><p>            “Oh.”</p><p>            Said dog still had his paws on the guitarist’s knees. And he was still panting and begging for attention. With the addition of a fervent tail wag. Was he directing his energy at his new friend now?</p><p>            The girl leaned in, squinting. “Have I seen you before?” she asked. Amaia felt a vague sense of déjà vu. She knew she <em>had</em> seen this girl before. But where? She was acutely aware of the guitarist looking between her and the other girl.</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            “I… think so?…”</p><p>            Amaia could’ve sworn she knew the girl’s name. But it was on the tip of her tongue. It ended in an “a”, for certain. And her name had a “zh” sound or something. Gu? Ju? What did her name start with again? It was one of those two sounds.</p><p>            The realization, meanwhile, dawned on the other girl.</p><p>            “I do recognize you,” she said. “You're the girl from the picnic.”</p><p>            Amaia remembered the girl’s name now. “You're Juleka, right?”</p><p>            “I am.”</p><p>             Hearing the confirmation, it made sense now. Marinette spoke about Juleka often when mentioning a band called Kitty Section. Alongside others such as Luka, Ivan, and Rose. From what Amaia recalled from the picnic, Juleka was a wallflower. Preferring the background to the foreground. Somehow, she could relate.</p><p>            Juleka wrung her hands together. “I’m… sorry about that day.” The attempted abduction? Amaia considered it water under the bridge now. But since Juleka was making a sincere effort, it was only polite to accept. So, quietly, Amaia did. Juleka reached into her bag. And pulled out a water bottle.</p><p>            “Here,” she said, holding it out. “Have this. You need it.”</p><p>            Amaia’s head snapped up once she registered what Juleka was saying.</p><p>            “Wait, are you sure?”</p><p>            Juleka smiled. “Sure,” she confirmed. Hesitant, Amaia reached out to accept the water bottle. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her she shouldn’t accept this. That she was unfairly taking it from someone. But another, conflicting voice stated otherwise. Juleka was offering her water without Amaia asking for it first. It would’ve been a different story if she had presented the question first. But she didn’t, she reminded herself.</p><p>            Making a show of being polite, Amaia accepted the water bottle. “Thank you.”</p><p>            Was this the same Juleka from the picnic? Or was she a different one? Because the Juleka from the picnic barely spoke a word to anyone besides Rose. Here, she was willingly talking to a stranger who wasn’t Rose. Did something happen?</p><p>            Amaia swept those questions aside in favor of quenching her thirst. To say she was parched would’ve been a grand understatement. Not helping matters was the sweltering heat. Wasn’t the worst part over already? Or did summer in France function differently than summer in Spain? At present, she didn’t care.</p><p>            Opening the bottle and taking a swig, the cool water washed over her throat. Refreshing and sharp, like a cool mountain breeze on a hot day. Or a soothing calm from a steady stream. The prose from the nature books was getting to her head. Not that she cared. The parched feeling was finally going away.</p><p>            Someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up. The guitarist was struggling to contain his amusement while he got her attention.</p><p>            “Uh, excuse me,” the guitarist said. He pointed in Juleka’s direction. “I think your dog made a new friend.”</p><p>            Amaia glanced over. And she could barely keep her eyes from looking like dinner plates. No longer was Diego pawing the guitarist’s knees. His paws were now on Juleka’s knees. And he kept that same happy bark and equally happy tail wag. He jumped, yipping. What was he trying to say? Did he want petting from Juleka? She seemed torn.</p><p>            “I don't know if I'm allowed to pet him,” Juleka confessed. Amaia leaned over for a better look, her headache subsiding. Diego play bowed. And he hopped side to side. He held his tail high, excitement fueling his movements. His tongue hung out of his mouth, a smile on his face. From this, Amaia took her best guess on what he wanted to say.</p><p>            “I think he wants you to.”</p><p>            Juleka looked confused. “But the last time it was a no. When Rose tried it.”</p><p>            Oh.</p><p>            “In this case, I'll make an exception.”</p><p>            “Oh, okay.”</p><p>            Amaia wondered if she should’ve been gentler than that. Diego wanted petting from Juleka. That didn’t mean she had to sound harsh. Had it been anyone else, it might’ve sounded like a reprimand when it wasn’t. And speaking of, how much did Juleka know about earning a dog’s trust?</p><p>            “Hold your hand out like this,” Amaia instructed. “Let him sniff you.” Demonstrating so Juleka can learn, Amaia held out her hand in front of Diego. Letting him sniff, and then letting her touch him. Amaia gestured for her to try. And Juleka followed it to the letter. Sitting on her knees, she held her hand out to the small dog. Diego sniffed, getting to know her scent. Amaia watched, waiting for his answer on letting her pet him. Once she detected the cue he wanted petting, she relayed it to Juleka.</p><p>            It wasn’t long before Diego was leaning into Juleka’s touch, to Amaia’s surprise. And to the guitarist’s amusement.</p><p>            “I think he likes you,” he said. His grin stretched ear to ear while Diego’s tail wagged like a metronome. Happiness radiated off the puppy eager to play with his new friend. It wasn’t long before he started licking Juleka’s face. Getting much amusement out of the guitarist and the puppy’s owner.</p><p>            “Hehe,” Juleka laughed. “Luka, help?”</p><p>            Luka?</p><p>            The guitarist beside Amaia laughed. “Alright, Jules,” he said. Kneeling, and holding his hand out, he called to the puppy. “Over here, little guy.”</p><p>            Juleka was prepared to send the puppy off to the guitarist, Luka. Except Luka wasn’t prepared for the pounce that came his way, courtesy of the puppy.</p><p>            “Oof!”</p><p>            Diego tackled him in his expression of pure love. The kind of love that only a happy puppy could express. Luka laughed, holding his hand out for Diego to sniff. Once he had memorized Luka’s scent, Diego pawed and begged for petting. Luka complied, stroking his back and scratching behind his ears.</p><p>            “You like that, don't you.”</p><p>            The contented look on Diego’s face said everything. The puppy’s tail maintained its wag. His paws rested on Luka’s knees, leaning into his touch. Amaia could feel her heart swelling with all the love Diego was receiving. And Juleka couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>            An epiphany appeared in Amaia’s mind. Why Diego was so happy to spend time with these two. Thinking back, he wasn’t this attentive to them before. Not until Luka had helped Amaia sit after she fell. Not until Juleka offered her the water bottle. Thinking, she finally understood what he was trying to say:</p><p>            </p><p>
  <em>You helped my human! I must thank you!</em>
</p><p>            </p><p>            She smiled, happy to see her little boy so full of joy. It warmed her heart to know he wouldn’t have trouble making friends, human or four-legged. She was content, seeing him play with his new friends. And they were happy, getting to play with a puppy.</p><p>            All was well. So long as Hawk Moth didn’t akumatize anyone.</p><p>            “What's his name?” Luka asked.</p><p>            “Diego,” Amaia answered. Luka smiled down at the puppy.</p><p>            “Well, hi, Diego.”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            Juleka giggled in the background. And Luka kept smiling. As did Amaia. But hearing Diego’s dry pants, she confirmed he was also in need of water. Clicking her tongue, she called him over.</p><p>            “Here, lobito.”</p><p>            Diego separated himself from Luka and trotted over to Amaia. Opening the water bottle again, she was happy to see it still had plenty for him. He put his paws on her knees, eager to receive the water. Carefully, Amaia dripped the water out of the bottle and onto his tongue. Where he lapped up his fill. She stroked his head with her free hand, smiling.</p><p>            “So, uh…”</p><p>            “Hm?”</p><p>            Amaia looked up. Juleka was wringing her hands, nervousness making itself known. She looked like she wanted to say or ask something, but couldn’t get the words out. So she settled for what came next.</p><p>            “How old is he?”</p><p>            Sure. They’ll go with that.</p><p>            “About six weeks.”</p><p>            Luka looked over. “So he's still a newborn?”</p><p>            “You could say that.”</p><p>            In her mind, anyway. She was certain puppies stopped being newborns some weeks earlier. But to her, he was still her little boy. And he would be her little boy for years to come, give or take. But she’ll go with that for now.</p><p>            … if only she could have thought to introduce herself earlier, now that she thought about it. Well, better late than never.</p><p>            “So…” she began. “I'm Amaia. I just moved here about two weeks ago, give or take.”</p><p>            Luka just smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Amaia. I'm Luka.”</p><p>            “Likewise.”</p><p>            The introductions were going well, they were. Good, good. Juleka giggled and tugged on Luka’s sleeve. What her deal was, Amaia didn’t know. Yet, anyway.</p><p>            “Luka,” she said. “She's the one I told you about.”</p><p>            Say what?</p><p>            Luka turned to Amaia, a gigantic grin on his face. “So <em>you're</em> the one who tore Kim and Alya's pants?” he inquired. Amaia’s mind went blank. Mostly in wonder at how the heck anyone would talk about that. Her eyes looked like saucers in front of them.</p><p>            “… how much did she tell you?”</p><p>            “Pretty much everything I saw,” Juleka confirmed. Luka snorted, doubling over.</p><p>            “I could not stop laughing the second time around.”</p><p>            Amaia blushed in total embarrassment. Because wow. She didn’t think anyone would be talking about it afterward. Was it foolish to think there was less they’d talk about? She was certain it was.</p><p>            “Juleka also told me you scared off the entire class,” Luka added. Amaia’s jaw became unhinged and hit the ground.</p><p>            “How the heck do you remember that.”</p><p>            Juleka grinned. “Because I never forget horror when I see it.”</p><p>            Wait, horror? Did she like horror?</p><p>            “That just about tickled your horror senses, didn't it,” Luka commented.</p><p>            “It did.”</p><p>            Amaia was silent, processing this. If Juleka was a horror fan… what kind of horror did she like?</p><p>            “… what kind of horror do you like?”</p><p>            “Stephen King is one of my favorites,” Juleka replied. Amaia’s eyes must’ve resembled dinner plates again. Because Luka and Juleka were laughing some.</p><p>            “… mine, too.”</p><p>            And she was honest. Stephen King was a genius in the world of horror. From Indian burial grounds to sentient cars to possessed laundry presses to demonic clowns. He wasn’t an icon in horror for nothing. And it was a joyous occasion to find another King fan to gush with. Juleka’s smile exuded confidence not seen before. Luka leaned back, letting his sister have the spotlight with a fellow King fan.</p><p>            “What movies have you seen?”</p><p>            It didn’t take long for them to share the movies they had seen. Ranging from <em>Carrie</em> to <em>The Shining</em>, they had seen almost everything in his body of work. Emphasis on almost. Luka wouldn’t be surprised if they started planning movie days to see the films they hadn’t seen yet. Juleka’s King collection was safely tucked way back on the Liberty. Even Luka wasn’t allowed to touch her movies without permission. Not that he minded. He was the same way with some of his guitar picks.</p><p>            He suddenly felt pressure on his knee. Followed by a whine.</p><p>            <em><strong>Whine…</strong></em></p><p>            Diego rested his head on Luka’s knee. Displeasure rolled off the small dog in waves.</p><p>            “Something wrong, little guy?”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            It wasn’t difficult to figure out. Diego had lost his attention. He barked again, regaining it from his owner and her new friend. Both girls looked down, amused at the puppy’s antics. Diego stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Amaia’s leg. Mission accomplished. Because her attention was now on him again.</p><p>            “I'm here, lobito. I'm here.”</p><p>            For good measure, she picked him back up. Setting him on her knee, she stroked his back and scratched behind his ear. Placing her arm under him so he had support, she let him lean against her for comfort. In the most comfortable position for a dog, anyway. He closed his eyes for a quick snooze.</p><p>            Amaia rocked him in her arms, lulling him into a pleasant sleep. His belly rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The quickest sign he was alive. She tickled his ear, just to show she loved him. Juleka and Luka watched, the smiles not leaving their faces.</p><p>            “He trusts you quite a lot,” Juleka commented.</p><p>            “Heh, well.” Amaia stroked his head. “I'm pretty much his mom, in a sense.”</p><p>            Luka raised an eyebrow. “What happened to his real mom?”</p><p>            “… I don’t know.” Juleka went silent beside them. “I found him on the side of the road. No sight of the litter or his mother.” She paused again, that stormy look showing itself. It still angered her, how someone could so callously discard a puppy like that. She could feel the passionate fire welling deep inside her. If she could, she would tear the pants of whoever did this and more. Breathing in and out, she quelled the rage into a manageable ember. It wouldn’t do to get herself akumatized over what happened in the past.</p><p>            Luka seemed to have caught on. “Not easy to talk about, is it.”</p><p>            Amaia shook her head no. It was never easy to talk about. It didn’t even matter how many times she’d told the story. It was never easy to explain how she’d found Diego. At all.</p><p>            “I wouldn't mind rescuing a puppy,” Juleka said out loud.</p><p>            “If you do, be ready for a ton of work,” Amaia replied. Flashes from the first two weeks flew through her mind. It was a nightmare getting accustomed to a rescue dog on top of juggling homework. She was certain she would never live it down. “It's not for the faint of heart.”</p><p>            “Oh.”</p><p>            “It sounds like you know a lot about dogs,” Luka added. Amaia smiled.</p><p>            “I have this little guy to thank,” she said. Just to show she loved him, she tickled his foot. Diego panted, dreaming happy and pleasant dreams. “When you're rescuing a puppy, keep in mind they might never know who their mother is,” Amaia elaborated. “So it'll be up to you to teach them how to do things. On top of socializing them once they're old enough.”</p><p>            “Is that what happened that day?” Juleka asked. “When you didn't let Rose pet him?”</p><p>            Amaia nodded. “It takes time for young animals and rescues to get used to a lot of people. That's why he was cowering like that.”</p><p>            “That makes a lot of sense,” Luka added. Diego yawned, stretching his little body awake. He looked up at his owner, panting. Then he tumbled over into Luka’s lap. The puppy pawed his shirt, asking for attention.</p><p>            “He likes you two, though.” Mostly because they’d helped his human. But Amaia chose to omit that for now.</p><p>            <em><strong>Whimper…</strong></em></p><p>            “Want me to pet you, little guy?”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            Luka went back to stroking the puppy’s back, content rolling off the small dog. The view before them was lethally cute. They could die of diabetes there and it would be a happy way to go. Diego was happy. And that was what mattered.</p><p>            “So, Amaia.”</p><p>            “Hm?”</p><p>            Juleka grinned. “About a bit ago? What kind of horror did you say you liked?”</p><p>            Amaia returned the grin. “I think my favorite one is <em>Christine</em>. The one about the sentient car.”</p><p>            “I like <em>IT</em>.”</p><p>            “The original outshines the remake.”</p><p>            “Eh,” Juleka said. “I'm leaning more towards the new one.” At which, Amaia shrugged.</p><p>            “To each their own.”</p><p>            Luka looked up from petting Diego. “Juleka hasn't stopped watching <em>Children of the Corn</em> at all.”</p><p>            “I think I have that one at home.”</p><p>            “It's a good one,” Juleka said.</p><p>            “I haven't seen it yet. How scary is it?”</p><p>            “Do we even know what scary is?”</p><p>            Luka chuckled. “Well, don't let me get in the way of you two planning movie nights.” Neither of whom seemed to mind.</p><p>            Diego climbed out of Luka’s lap and onto Juleka’s. The target of his affection had transferred to her now. And there was no going back. Smiling, Juleka showered him in love and affection. Just as he deserved.</p><p>            Amaia stood. “Do either of you need a water bottle?”</p><p>            Juleka paused, thinking. With a nod of her head, she confirmed a yes.</p><p>            “That'd be nice. Thanks.”</p><p>            The request confirmed, Amaia went inside the nearby corner store. The AC felt nice against her skin. Cool and refreshing. Just like a waterfall in summer. Alright, now she knew for certain she was absorbing too much nature prose. Not that she minded or cared. Perhaps get an extra water bottle for herself and Diego? They’d need one for the trek home. Might as well play it safe and get three.</p><p>            One purchase later, she exited the corner store.</p><p>            “I’m back—”</p><p>            But nothing could have prepared her for the sight she’d return to.</p><p>            “Who's a good boy?” Juleka cooed. “You are. Yes you are.”</p><p>            Amaia’s eyebrows reached new heights. And her jaw reached new depths. Juleka was cradling Diego much like Marinette was the first day she met the family. Complete with wagging her finger in front of the puppy’s face. Diego delicately snapped his jaws, play bites abound. Luka said nothing. Only shrugging with an amused smile on his face. Amaia could deduce that neither of them was expecting to see this side of Juleka, but oh well. It was nice seeing her smiling and playful.</p><p>            Then again, it wouldn’t be the first or last time Diego would charm someone with his cuteness.</p><p>            Juleka looked up, her smile stretching ear to ear. “He's so adorable.”</p><p>            “He is.”</p><p>            She couldn’t stop the smile. It appeared, faint, on Amaia’s face while she handed them their water bottles. Luka and Juleka accepted, gracious.</p><p>            “Thanks.”</p><p>            “Thank you.”</p><p>            “Anytime.”</p><p>            The duo packed their water bottles away for safekeeping. It was the least she could do to thank them for helping her, after all. It wouldn’t do to accept favors without doing something in return. It wasn’t polite to take and not give.            </p><p>            Amaia checked her watch to see what time it is. Not an unreasonable hour, but it was time to go home. Amaia clicked her tongue to call her puppy over.</p><p>            “Time to go home, lobito.”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            The puppy gyrated to a sitting position in Juleka’s lap. Wagging his tail, he jumped down to the ground and trotted to his master. Amaia knelt to pet him for his good behavior (this time). And they were about to leave when Luka gasped.</p><p>            “Uh oh, Jules.”</p><p>            Huh? What? What was happening? What did he see? He pointed towards Juleka’s lap. Following his line of sight, the reason was soon clear to both girls.</p><p>            Diego shed all over Juleka’s clothes.</p><p>            “Oh.” Uh oh. “Uhh…”</p><p>            There was a great deal of internal facepalming on Amaia’s side. Because <em>of course</em> she should’ve seen this coming. She brushed off enough hair this morning to make another Diego. And she promptly threw it away. She should’ve known. Huskies were notorious for shedding. Come adulthood, she was certain she would be brushing off hairy avalanches.</p><p>            Praise the higher powers that be for lint rollers.</p><p>            “Here,” Amaia said, pulling out the lint roller.</p><p>            Juleka accepted. “Thank you.” And she got to work removing the worst of it with the lint roller. They’ll have to put this in the laundry later, but oh well.</p><p>            “Remind us to find you when we decide on a dog,” Luka commented.</p><p>            “Please?” Juleka pleaded. She even clasped her hands together in the “pretty please” gesture. Amaia stiffened up, biting her lower lip in an act of restraint. Seconds pass, and she relented. Much to Juleka’s joy.</p><p>            “Alright.”</p><p>            Her saving grace from further exposure to the puppy dog eyes? Juleka finishing with the lint roller. She handed it back to Amaia, who took it with nary a word save for thanks. Luka stood, strapping his guitar to his back.</p><p>            “It sure was nice meeting you, Amaia,” he said.</p><p>            “Likewise,” she responded. Gripping Diego’s leash, she slung her bag over her shoulders for the trek home. “See you around.”</p><p>            “Bye.”</p><p>            <em><strong>Arf!</strong></em></p><p>            With that, they parted ways.</p><p>            Well, that evening didn’t quite go as planned. But it was nice either way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Red Lily:</b> We did mention in <i>Better Things</i> we'd torment the OCs to a healthy degree.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>